particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Government and politics of Kalistan
This section is devoted to the in game history of Kalistan, as opposed to fabricated pre-game history or RPs. It is based off of information dating as far back as Kalistan's founding in 2039. Not all the information stretches back that far, however, so many timelines do not extend as far back. Heads of State Chronological Kalistani Heads of State (since 2090 CE) Alphabetical Kalistani Heads of State (Since 2090) Abbas (PFK) 2336-2339 Mammoud Abbas ran against incumbant Chloe Davina (RFP) in 2342, and was upset by a narrow margin, leading to civil unrest and Davina's resignation. M. Ananto (FM) 2245-2248, 2255-2258 P. Ananto (FM) 2184-2187, 2193-2199, 2202-2205, 2211-2214, 2217-2223, 2226-2232, 2235-2242 Pinocchio Ananto was by far the longest serving president of the Imperial Restoration Era, or any period of Kalistani history, with 34 years as president. His terms were typical of the time in that they were often nonconsecutive and spread out over an immense period. He holds the record by being crowned emperor on seven different occasions. He also holds a record for serving his terms over a period of 58 years, spread over two centuries. W. Ananto (LPL, NOP) 2289-2304 William J. Ananto was with the Liberal Patriots' League while he was president, later on that party collapsed and he moved to the National Opposition Party, but was never elected with them. William James Ananto is of not closely related to the Reynolds-Anantos, though they are both from the House Ananto Ananto-Holt (LCA) 2248-2251 Anthony Brown-Ananto (DSPK) 2190-2193 '''J. Carmichael-Ananto (RFP) 2199-2202 R. Carmichael-Ananto (RFP) 2223-2226 Ravenna Carmichael-Ananto was the wife James Carmichael-Ananto (RFP), who took over as RFP presidential candidate after her husband's death. Cid (PFK) 2104-2108 Clark (LCA) 2262-2265 Davina (RFP) 2310-2336, 2339-2343 Chloe Davina's 30 year presidency was the longest since Pinocchio Ananto's (FM), and the second longest in Kalistani history. She was in office for a record 26 consecutive years. She resigned in 2343 due to charges that her election was rigged, leading to the Crisis of 2342. Dealer (FM) 2124-2127 de Fiume (CWP) 2361- Augusto de Fiume was previously a presidential candidate for the Kalistani Revolutionary Union, and president of the Funkistan Commune from 2343-2348. Freiheit (IKP) 2090-2094 von Freiheit-Siebenburg (IKP) 2145-2146 Girend (FM) 2178-81 Amanda Girend was the last president before the Imperial Restoration. It would be 74 years before the next non-Ananto president, Emma Ster (KCP). Hapablap-Ananto (FPP) 2232-2235 Holstein-Ananto (PPP) 2304-2310 Huduin (RFP) 2155-2159, 2162-2164, 2174-2178 Illych (KWP) 2117-2120 Kaliski (WOTW) 2258-2261, 2274-2277 Khleskev (LPK) 2097-2101, 2108-2111 LeStylo (KKP) 2352-2358 Maradona (NSP) 2358-2361 Maystel-Ananto (RFP) 2271-2274 Moore (PPP) 2152-2155, 2164-2167 Peters (LPL) 2127-2141 W. Reynolds-Ananto I (CPK) 2167-74, 2181-2184, 2187-2190, 2205-2211, 2214-2217 William Reynolds-Ananto I was a major player during the Imperial Restoration Period whether or not he was president at the time. His first term, which he served as William Reynolds, was before the imperial restoration. After the rights of candidacy were limited, Reynolds married into the Ananto family so he could continue running for president. He held office for a total of 22 years, in five segments of continuous rule spread over fifty years. While impressive, his contempory Pinocchio Ananto (FM) was more prolific in all those fields. W. Reynolds-Ananto II (CPK) 2242-2245, 2261-2262, 2265-2271 Son of William Reynolds-Ananto I, he served fewer terms but in the same pattern as his father. William Jr. was president for a total of 10 years, in three segments, spread over 29 years. Rickner (LPL) 2159-2162 Skye (EP) 2141-2145, 2146-2148 Ster (KCP) 2265-2268 Emma Ster broke the 74 year run of presidents who were members of the House Ananto. This had started during the Imperial Restoration, when the job was restricted to them, but outlived it until Ster's election in 2265. The last president not to be an Ananto was Amanda Girend (FM). Stern (RFP) 2277-2289 Sunnyset (PPP) 2111-2117, 2120-2124 Flowers Sunnyset is the first recorded Head of State of Kalistan, despite Kalistan having been founded in 2039. Walker (RFP) 2343-2352 Roland Walker versaw the RFP's civil defense policy while president during the Crisis of 2342. X (RFP) 2292-2304 No actual name of this president is known, he ran the country as "Mr. X (S)" Young (NFG) 2148-2152 Longest-Serving Kalistani Heads of State (Since 2090) 1. Pinocchio Ananto (FM), 34 years 2. Chloe Davina (RFP), 30 years 3. William Reynolds-Ananto I (CPK), 22 years Cabinets For some early cabinets, not all parties included are listed, as those parties are not on record. The names of heads of government were not kept on record, and so are not included. The first party listed under "parties" was the party that sponsored the cabinet. Until 2350, that party was always the party of the Head of State. Elections Non-scheduled elections are marked with a * Active Political Parties Pansexual Peace Party - PPP 2053- Rights and Freedom Party - RFP 2146- TomasianDouglasian Party - TDP 2336- Socialist Libertarian Party - SLP 2342- Kalikali Party - KKP 2349- Communism Wow! Party - CWP 2327- Neveras Separatist Party - NSP 2325- Conservative Liberation Party - CLP 2359- Conservative Party of Kalistan - CPK 2148-2271, 2360- Defunct Political Parties Including standard abbreviation, lifespan, and summarized platform. Imperial (Kalistan) Party - IKP 2039-2146 Monarchist, Conservative, Fascist Technocratic Party - TP 2039-2052 Conservative Neoliberalist Party - CNLP 2052-2101 Interstate Centrist Party - ICP 2052-2087 Benevolent Totalitarian Party - BTP 2066-2080 New Labour Party - NLP 2066-2073 Libertarian Party of Kalistan - LPK 2070-2117 Tucido Ignarus Party - TIP 2073-2094 Proletarian Socialist Party - PSP 2076-2111 People's Front of Kalistan - PFK 2076-2360 Liberal Patriot's League - LPL 2101-2199, 2289-2304 Fascist, Conservative, Monarchist Farmers' Militia - FM 2117-2254 Conservative, Libertarian Republican Party of Kalistan - RPK 2120-2159 Peoples' Moderate Party - PMP 2134-2141 National Fiscal Group - NFG 2145-2152 Progressive Republican Party - PRP 2171-2190 Democratic Socialist Party of Kalistan - DSPK 2167-2211 Socialist, Libertarian National Unity Party - NUP 2190-2199 Fascist, Conservative Freek Power Party - FPP 2190-2238 Libertarian, Socialist Liberal Conservative Alliance - LCA 2226-2280 Moderate, Libertarian Rural Tories Party - RT 2251-2261 Conservative Kalistan Communist Party - KCP 2242-2262 Socialist Workers of the World Party - WOTW 2242-2286 Socialist Imperial Republican Party - IRP 2289-2307 New Kalistan Union - NKU 2286-2321 National Opposition Party - NOP 2302-2310 Conservative, Fascist, Monarchist People's Democratic Party - PDP 2333-2360 Kalistani Revolutionary Union (Indirect Action Arm) - KRU 2343-2355 Anarchist, Pacifist Category:Kalistan